


Sweets as sweet as you

by apple_m00n



Series: Valentine's gay [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Chocolate, Fluff, M/M, Silver is too embarrassed to function, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_m00n/pseuds/apple_m00n
Summary: Valentine's day. A day Silver despised all those years because it was just annoying to see how those dumb girls couldn't just give a boy those dumb chocolates! But this particular year, he felt like one of them.





	Sweets as sweet as you

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyye preciousmetal valentine's one shot! I was thinking about doing a fic for this ship only but because I have nothing better to do I did one for namelessshipping and bedheadshipping as well ayye, but I chose to write about my johto boys first  
> They're around 16 in this btw

"Oh for fuck's- I should just buy this stupid shit instead of making it!" Silver complained about the now third bowl of chocolate he was trying to make and that still tasted horrible despite how he exactly did it like the person in the video did and it was pissing him off beyond the horizon. He sighed and placed the bowl on the counter of his tiny apartment he could afford just perfectly including the shittiest internet you could imagine and heaters, because man, this february was hella cold. Maybe it just felt like that right now because the thought of gifting the person he's making the sweets for this...disaster is a horrible thought. Gold would probably pretend to like the chocolates, hell he'd even eat them instead of throwing them away even if he'd be alone! He's too sweet, and Silver hates and absolutely loves it about him, but that's only one of the million things he loves (and hates) about the blue haired trainer. The redhead groaned and undid his bun of ember red hair to redo it again because it felt like it'd fall apart any second now from his occasional outbursts. Once his hair was packed into a neat bundle again, he grabbed his pokégear and called the only person that he could ask for help that wasn't Gold.  
"Uuh...Lyra?"

Ten minutes after he called his huge ass crush's best friend, she arrived at Silver's apartment with everything he asked for. "Don't ask why one package of chocolate is already opened up, I was hungry!" she chimed and was currently putting on an apron, watching Silver looking at the pack of milk chocolate she was talking about with a frown. "More than half of it is missing-" "I toldcha I was hungry!" the brunette girl repeated, arms crossed in front of her chest. Silver waved her off and grabbed a pot to put it on the stove and let the milk chocolate melt, now waiting for it to do so. Which was a huge pain thanks to his guest. "Will you tell him through a card or in person huh, huh?" Lyra asked with way too much curiosity than what's good for her, poking the boy's cheek, which were as red as his hair by the way, who just smacked her hand away and gave a shrug. "I don't fucking know! Maybe I won't tell him at all because I can't make this stupid ass chocolate." Silver shot at her, now adding a bit of vanilla extract to the melted brown gold, stiring it around in the pot. "Oh don't worry mister lovebird, I'll help you of course! That's why I'm here!" Lyra said in a reassuring voice and patted her friend's (friend's??) back, making him roll his eyes. "I asked you to bring me more ingredients and you couldn't even do that without almost eating one whole chocolate bar!" the boy muttered and grabbed a bag of sugar, that's what he thought at least, before Lyra quickly grabbed his arm and shook her head. "Why are you putting salt into the chocolate?! It shouldn't reflect your personality you dummy!" Silver, asides from the comment about him, gave her a somewhat thankful look after putting the paper bag he used the whole time down again and opened a cupboard to pull out another, very similar looking bag. He licked over his finger so the sugar (or salt, we don't know yet) would stick to it when he dipped it in and then put it into his mouth, looking to the side with a deep sigh. "...yea, that's the sugar. Fuck. I used the salt the whole time!" the red haired Trainer groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. Lyra couldn't hide her laugh, so that's what she definitely wasn't doing. Instead, she was laughing so hard that she started to cough at some point and received a smack on the back of her head for that together with some insults and a bit of yelling from Silver.

After Silver found out what bullshit he did wrong, literally bullshit, the chocolate wasn't too hard to make, and in the end he had small hearts and circles in both black and white chocolate with little flower decorations on them made out of marzipan, which, according to Lyra, was one of Gold's favorite kinds of sweets, and boy the chocolate was surprisingly good! But it still wasn't over. Well, thanks to Lyra, of course. She was forcing Silver to write a card to give Gold on valentine's day as well. She even brought some differently designed cards too, and Silver just chose one that didn't look like he either wanted to marry Gold or get laid real bad. So now he was sitting at his small kitchen table, forced to write some cheesy bullshit he'd never write (Lyra was telling him what to write down) because she didn't accept a simple 'I like you.' on the card.  
Once that was done as well, she took the bit of chocolate that they didn't melt and said her goodbyes before disappearing. _Finally_ , Silver thought, head resting on the table. His everything was aching, his neck even more when he turned his head to look at the clock. 11pm. He's been making chocolate for six hours, but he feels like he just fought in a war and ran in a marathon at the same time. The young trainer sat up and stretched his tired limbs, then got up from his seat, looking down at the two cards. The one that's filled with cheesy stuff he'd never say in a handwriting that took him four tries before Lyra accepted it, and his simple, sloppily written card, that sounds 100% like him. Whatever, he'll just take his own card. He'll never ask Lyra for help again, that was definitely worse than walking to the next grocery store to buy a box of heart shaped chocolates. With a last glimpse at the his tiny sweet creations he made that were already put into a small pink cardboard box, he finally felt like it's okay to go to sleep without feeling like something is still not good enough. But boy he had no idea that what happened today was nothing compared to what'd come the next day, valentine's day.

Silver was nibbling on a strand of his hair which were tied up into a ponytail this time instead of a bun like the day before during his chocolate making session. He was checking if the box with the chocolates was still there like it'd be an engagement ring instead of sweets. Occasionally, his hands were out of his pockets though because they were all sweaty, but thanks to the weather they were freezing at the same time. He felt like breathing was harder than usual and if he wouldn't sit on one of the national park's benches he didn't know if he could stand without walking around in circles or something like that. "Silv!" a way too familiar voice suddenly called from behind Silver, making him shriek and tense up at the same time from a pair of arms in an a little bit too oversized sweater being wrapped around him. "G-Gold!!" Silver squeaked in surprised and quickly got up to turn around and look at the beaming face of the boy he'd asked to hang out with today. "You fucking- don't do that shit!" the red haired boy told his date (not really official date but he liked to think of it like that) and bonked his head, making him laugh. "Oh cmon, you sat there just perfectly to be surprised! Sooo got any chocolates yet?" Gold asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a shit eating grin, bumping his elbow into Silver's side, who just gave him an annoyed eye roll and a head shake of his. "No. Don't want any. Chocolate is too sweet." he said, yknow, like a liar, and crossed his arms, starting to walk into the direction of route 35 to get to Goldenrod, where they were planning on going to that new shop that apparently sold some treats Silver forgot the name of from Kalos.

"Lumiose galette huh?" Gold said in a muffled voice thanks to his constantly smiling mouth being stuffed with one of the flat cakes they bought. After swallowing the food in his mouth, the slightly smaller boy looked at Silver, seemingly waiting for a reaction of some sort. "You like it?" he asked to specify what he wanted a reaction on, just receiving a silent nod from the person in question before he began to eat more of the treat. It was pretty quiet between them today anyway, making it much more awkward than Silver was comfortable with. What was making him even more uncomfortable was the fact that there were couples all around them. All. Around them. Both young and old couples holding hands and kissing and hugging and receiving or giving chocolate and other sweet stuff. Chocolate....that reminded Silver of what he wanted to do again, making him just get even more dense than he already was anyways.  
"Yknow..." Gold started, ripping his companion out of his thoughts to look at him, getting a wink from the blue haired boy. "The galette is sweet but damn you're sweeter~!" Gold said in a flirty voice and gave Silver the finger guns as well as he could whilst holding the bag of Lumiose galettes in his arms. Silence from Silver's side compared with him stopping to walk and a creeped out look on his face, which made Gold snort like a little Spoink and then laugh softly, shaking his head. "Fine, I gotta work on my pickup lines! But I just needed to say something, you're being so damn quiet today, everything alright?" he asked and took a bite of the last Lumiose galette, then walked to a trashcan to throw the paper bag the sweets were in away. "Could ask the same damn thing. You didn't say shit either while we walked here!" Silver said to defend himself, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans, kicking a bit of snow up into the air. "True, cuz there's something on my mind!" Gold admitted without any shyness or hesitation. What do you expect, it's Gold. Silver was looking at him in surprise and with curiosity. What could such an extremely social and open person like Gold have on his mind that Silver didn't know about yet?! Maybe a crush? On Lyra?? Or he got chocolate from Lyra but doesn't know what to tell her? Would explain why there was an almost emptied chocolate bar when she arrived at Silver's apartment yesterday to help him with the chocolate. But why would she help a potential rival? Or was she smug enough to trick him into doing that so Gold would reject him? God oh god oh god, how the shit was he supposed to give Gold the chocolate now that all of those thoughts were swirling around in his head?!  
Suddenly, there was something poking Silver's cheek, catching his attention. A box. He took it and gave Gold a confused face, but the boy which it was directed at had his eyes turned away and his hands resting behind his head, so Silver decided to examine the little box instead of just staring at Gold. It was cute, pink with red and white dots on it and a silver ribbon wrapped around it.  
...wait a second.  
Realization hit him like a brick and his face flushed a bright red. "Chocolate?! But-" Gold interrupted him, grabbing Silver by the collar of his jacket to pull him down just enough to place a quick peck onto his lips. Silver froze, staring at the flustered boy in front of him, it was like somebody applied too much blush to both of their faces while doing their makeup or something. "A-ahah, sorry about that! It was hard to keep it to myself any longer!" the blue haired flustered mess explained with a few stutters here and there, rubbing the back of his neck. Silver sighed and shuffled around in his pocket to pull out a very similar looking pink box, turning his head away as he repeated the gesture of poking the other boy's cheek with it just as Gold did before. It took the smaller boy a second before he understood what happened. That both of them have been tricked into making nice chocolate for each other. Or more so, only Gold was tricked because Silver was planning on making chocolate anyway. If he wouldn't have called her, Lyra would have definitely called him. Gold took the small pink package and had to laugh whilst undoing the golden ribbon wrapped around the box of sweets. "Damn, she planned this huh? Did she force you to write a card too?" he asked, and Silver had to smile when he heard his laugh, that was much better than a hesitant and shy Gold. "Yea, but it sounded fucking dumb, so I just wrote my own." the red haired trainer told his date (now definitely date), also untying the ribbon around his gifted box of chocolate, taking the card that was attached to the bottom of it. ' _I like you Silv!_ ' it read, and Silver was about to say that they might've swapped the packages somehow, but then he read his name on the card and closed his mouth again before anything could come out. He then opened the box itself to see chocolates in the form of circles and hearts, both in black and white, but without those golden marzipan flowers that made the ones he did any different of Gold's. After reading the card, Gold shoved the present into the pocket of his sweatshirt for now to watch Silver unpack his gift instead. When he was just staring at the sweets though, the blue haired trainer sighed softly and grabbed one of the white chocolate hearts, holding it up to his valentine's mouth. "Say aah~♡" Gold demanded, placing the heart on Silver's lower lip with a slight smirk when he saw how furiously his crush was blushing because of him. He also didn't give a shit about everyone around them because jeez, it was valentine's day, doing cheesy stuff like that should be the most normal thing to see on that particular day. "Absolutely no- mph!" Silver started his protest of course, but was stopped by Gold pushing the chocolate into his mouth while he was talking. With a defeated huff, the around two inches taller boy started to chew, the annoyance on his face disappearing when he noticed what the candy was filled with. "Caramel? How the hell did you know I like it?!" he asked the creator of that delicious treat with obvious confusion filling his voice. "Better ask how Lyra knew it!" Gold corrected him with a snort, placing one of his hands on the one that Silver held the box with, his free hand reaching into it to grab one of the dark chocolate circles this time, moving it up to Silver's lips again, but he stopped half way and placed it in between his own lips instead, moving a bit closer. "If I read your valentine's card correctly, you like me too right?" he asked with a little lisp in his voice due to the chocolate still being between his lips. Silver glanced to the side, chewing on a strand of his hair again, which was a habit of his that he did when he was nervous. "Tch, didn't know ya could read..." was all the redhead said before a deep sigh left his smiling lips and he leaned down to get his treat. Oh, and the chocolate too, of course.


End file.
